Owl Diaries
by KittyKingdom
Summary: A Harry Potter boy-crazy-super-fan gets sent to her favorite world as a bird, an owl to be specific. Now she must put up with the romantic advances of Errol, not being able to gush over her favorite characters, and deal with the discovery that all the Hogwarts owls are secretly gangsters with their own pecking order.


**Sold:**

When I made a wish over my sixteen candles, magic happened! But I also gained knowledge; knowledge of the expression, 'Be careful what you wish for.' My wish came true…I was transported to the world of Harry Potter, but I'm a bird, an owl to be specific. All my fangirl fantasies died and came back as zombies.

I'm not even blessed to be a famous bird like Hedwig or that little cute one; Pig. I'm a boring brown owl. And nobody wants to adopt me because I can't get my beak out of a fierce scowl. I hate the shop owner too…but I trained him quickly. He now levitates the food to me, my beak is deadly. It is also extremely embarrassing to poop in the place you live in constantly; and the shop owner does nothing! I live in my own filth! Lets not forget about the _noise_! These animals never shut up!

The only thing that keeps me sane is the fact that I can have staring contests with Hedwig across the room. It keeps my inner fangirl alive (barely). Amidst all the chaos, Hedwig and I perch and glower at each other. She vainly ruffles her feathers elegantly from time to time and I turn and lift my tail feathers exposing it all. Then we glare at each other more. Yeah, that is the only thing that's fun here.

I have been in this prison, and I'm not talking about the cage here, for about five days. I know something is about to happen…I gained a nocturnal sense after my…transformation. I swear I'm not picking up these vibes just because Hagrid came into the shop. No, I have been feeling this way all day. Really.

Hagrid came bird shopping…for Harry. This was my time to shine! I preened and fluffed up my feathers and posed majestically. Holding my position fiercely I waited for Hagrid and the shop owner to exchange pleasantries, _humans._ Yeah, I'm a freaking bird, I can say (squawk) things like that now. When they made their rounds and approached me I did my best to look better-than-Hedwig. We were rivals and I was getting Harry, darn it!

"Eh, this is ay- handsome fella." Hagrid pointed to me, I puffed out my chest proudly, and ignored the fact he called me a dude. Hedwig let out a screech of protest at his compliment and I smugly lifted my beak in the air.

"Oh _, her_ , you don't want her." The shopkeeper said fearfully patting Hagrid's elbow. I shrieked in objection as they turned away; Hedwig taking her turn to be the show-off. I glared at the three of them as Hagrid complimented her feathers and the shop keeper showered her with praise. Hedwig shot me a gloating yellow stare as Hagrid picked up her cage to buy her.

I watched sullenly as Hagrid left with the white-speckled fury, but not before I shook my tail feathers in her direction rudely. She did nothing back because we both knew she won.

Great.

Now what was I supposed to do? All my chances as a cliché unwanted extra were gone; decimated before they even took a breath of life. This sucks! I watched in annoyance as a Hogwarts student walked in, hopeful for a new pet. I didn't recognize her but she was young. I never took the time to familiarize myself with the female pittle-pattle of Hogwarts. This is the part where I sniff snootily. If I could anyway.

But I puffed my chest out and blinked cutely at her. I would do anything to be adopted if I were to go to Hogwarts. In the center of the action I would be, totally worth the cuddly crap I would have to go through. Anyway.

She flicked her hair over her shoulder that screamed, ' _I'm rich'_ and after a swift glance around the room stomped her way towards the shop owner. He smiled so sweetly, everything in the vicinity surely gained ten cavities. The rich girl then proceeded to have the biggest freaking temper tantrum I have seen a girl her age have. All the animals went nuts at her racket and their noise almost drowned out her yelling. Almost.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!?"

The shop owner winced and looked like he wished he didn't. I almost felt bad for him. _Almost_.

"I WANTED THE WHITE OWL! DID YOU SELL HER? I _WANTED_ HER!" The rich girl continued to scream while I rolled my owl eyes in a show of insufferable annoyance for the-white-owl-who-shan't-be-named. Even when she wasn't here she still out did me. I hunched my wings in a poor excuse for a slouch and fumed.

My attention was brought back to the "conversing" duo when they finally quieted down. The shop owner once again had that creepy smile on his face as he clapped his hands together.

"Don't worry, my dear, I reserved a special-" The girl scoffed, " _rare_ specimen for you."

She flicked her hair again and made a dramatic sigh, as if she had to deal with all the worlds' idiots. Looking down and inspecting her nails she answered;

"Hmpf, show me."

I was quite enjoying this mans pain…..though I had to applaud his self control; I would have strangled her by now. The shop owner turned to look at me and, much to my horror, the two approached me. _Oh no_. NO way! Any student over this spoiled brat! I glared with all my yellow eyed might.

My glare did nothing as the shop keeper artfully spun lies of how awesome I was. I _am_ awesome, of course, but I didn't want the spoiled rich girl to have me. I didn't even know if she was a Hogwarts student, she might go to that uppity French school for all I knew!

I watched in barely concealed horror as the shopkeeper picked up my cage and carried me to the magical register. He sat me down and I watched as my new owner payed for me. I gave a pitiful look towards the shop owner and he almost looked guilty.

Almost.


End file.
